


I'm Doing It For The Bees.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Sherlock is a great detective. However, not everyone knows that he is an apiarist (bee-keeper). Sherlock knows that the bees are in trouble and he wants the world to know it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Doing It For The Bees.

**Author's Note:**

> The is JWP#11 prompt: Save the bees! We all know that bees are in trouble - and how important they are to everyone, Sherlock Holmes included. Whether it's participating in (or starting!) an Indigogo campaign, a stint in a laboratory, or some other strategem, how would you have Holmes act to save bees?
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

Sherlock as well as being the worlds only consulting detective, was an apiarist (bee-keeper). He'd been lucky enough to be able to have a hive in the garden of his mother and fathers. Also he'd been lucky because, up to now, his bees had been okay. But he knew that might not always be the case. 

It amazed him how stupid humans could be. Didn't they realize how important the bees were? Bees were the most important insects of all. They were the ones that were involved in pollenation and if there were no bees there would be a variety of flowers and plants that probably wouldn't grow. Humanity needed the bees. So one day he decided to do something about it. 

When John came back that evening Sherlock said, "I believe there is something called youtube that you can put videos on. Yes?"

John looked at little confused and a lot worried. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I have something that I wish to upload. It's very important! Will you help me please?" Sherlock looked at him beseechingly.

"All right. But this better not be embarrassing." John muttered.

"Oh. I want you to call it Save Our Bees." 

John was really interested by this. When he had finished uploading the video he used the play button. Sherlock appeared on the screen.

"Please listen to what I have to say. This is a very important message. You all know that I'm a great detective. But what you might not know is the fact that I'm an apiarist. That's a bee keeper. I want to tell you that the bees are in trouble. 

You may ask why it matters. It matters because the bees are our pollenators. They are the ones that help a lot of our plants grow. Without them we would be in real trouble. This is why I'm appealing to you. I want you to get involved in helping save our bees. If you can get involved in any research as to what's happening then please do. If you can give money to help in the research then please do. If you cant do either of those then you could try planting bee friendly flowers in your garden or you can get involved in protests regarding use of bee harming pesticides. Whatever you do please find a way to help them Their future depends on it."

"Thank you for watching."

The video stopped and John looked at Sherlock. "Wow. That's great. I didn't expect that at all."

Sherlock smiled. "That's all right John. I'm doing it for the bees"


End file.
